


Time Capsule

by Cutieyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, LMAO, M/M, Some angst, fluff fluff fluff, i'm not a writer you can tell, if that bothers you, it's for tsukkiyamafest, lalalalala, not much though, there's one curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutieyama/pseuds/Cutieyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima made a time capsule when they were younger. In it is Tsukishimas biggest secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Capsule

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my horrible writing.   
> This is for Tsukkiyamafest 
> 
> My blog is Cutieyama.tumblr.com

**_Summer before Karasuno_ **

" _Tsukki! Hey Tsukki check it out!!" The little freckled boy plopped down onto the blondes bed shoving a brown box onto his lap. The taller boy raised an eyebrow and handed the box back over to the brunette._

_"What is it?"_

_"Open it!!!" Doing as told Tsukishima pulled the lid off the brown box and shuffled through the contents inside. He examined the signed baseball, a photo book, and by surprise one of Yamaguchi's favorite stuffed animals causing the blonde to look at his friend as if he was saying 'Are you sure?'_

_"Again... what is it?"_

_Yamaguchi let out a sigh and decided he better explain the mysterious box. "It's a time capsule! I thought we could put stuff in it. Then we burry it and then in a few year we can dig it up! Doesn't it sound fun." The blonde just shrugged his shoulders. He learned through out the years to just go along with the Freckled boys antics. "So what do you want to put in? Maybe one of your dinosaurs?" The shorter boy made his way over to Tsukishimas desk picking up one of the dinosaur figurines. But sure enough Kei grabbed the toy from his hand and placed it back where it belong._

_"Why don't i just write a letter or something" He offered instead._

_"Oh! That's a great idea Tsukki! Do you have any paper?"_

_"In my desk."_

_Tadashi opened the desk drawer to pull out some paper. He began closing the desk but stopped when he saw something catch his eye._

_"Tsukki what's this?" He pulled out an old Video camera. "I didn't know you had one of these." Just before he could turn the camera on it was snatched away by the owner._

_"It's just a video camera." Kei mumbled._

_"Oh! Why don't we put it in the time capsule!! Come on Tsukki!! Lets make a video!!"_

_Little did Tadashi know, the camera was in fact Tsukishima Keis video diary. Filled with embarrassing secrets that he would die if anyone found out, especially his best friend. He's tried his hardest to keep the camera hidden, in case someone were to find it, but his biggest fear had come true. How is he to keep Yamaguchi from seeing the videos now? That's it._

_"Ok. Let's put it in."_

_The Brunette looked up at his friend in shock. "Really Tsukki?" The blonde gave a confirming nod._

_"Great!! Turn it on! Lets make a video before we put it in." Hesitant at first Kei began to turn on the camera. He put it on the desk and hit record._

_"I'm Tadashi! This is my best friend Tsukki!" Yamaguchi started pulling beside him._

_"Next year we're starting at Karasuno High School! We're going to play volleyball there together! Tsukki is amazing you should see him play! Anyways we're making this video to put in our time capsule! We'll open it in our last year of Karasuno." Tadashi smiled and shoved Tsukishima with his elbow. "You say something too Tsukki."_

_"Uh.. Hi." Normally Tsukishima would never do anything like this. But considering the camera would soon be buried in the ground for no one to see, it was worth it._

_Tadashi giggled, making Keis face go all warm. "Tsukki and I made a promise to be friends forever, so we'll be sure to dig the capsule back up sometime."_

_They waved goodbye to no one. Tsukishima then turned the camera off and hurried to put it in the box._

_"Alright let's go find a place to dig this."_

 

 

**_Year 3 of Karasuno_ **

_ring.... ring.... ring...._

Tsukishima opened his eyes slowly, making notice of his phone ringing. He turned onto his side and picked up the device reading who was called. 

"Figured." he mumbled while flipping open the phone. "Yamaguchi it's early, and it's saturday go back to sleep." 

"Ah gomen Tsukki. I just wanted to tell you that i dug up that time capsule that we made when we we're little. I figured it was about time, and to be honest i kind of forgot about I had this dream where we made a time capsule and when i woke up i remembered that we-"

"I'm going back to sleep, I'll come over and look at the capsule when I wake up." He interrupted. 

"Okay Tsukki! Text me when you wake." 

And with that Tsukishima hung up and continued to go back to sleep. That is until his mind started thinking about the time capsule. 'When did we make a time capsule? I hardly remember this. Was it that time we made that video? Oh yeah my old video camera. I remember now. We made a video and put it in the capsule.' Rolling onto his side confirming that he did in fact remember the capsule, Tsukishima then decided to sleep. 

......

...

"Shit!!! The video diary!!" The blonde sat up in bed scared of the fact that Tadashi might be watching the videos right now. "Oh god no." He grabbed a jacket and ran downstairs out the door, not bothering to get out of his pajamas. 

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tadashi sighed as he put the phone down. He remembered they buried the capsule in the park between their houses. Pulling out the now dirty box from the ground the memories started to come back. He opened the box and found the 4 objects that were placed in the box. His first instinct was to hold his old stuffed animal. "It's been a while, do you remember me? I'm Tadashi." He smiled to himself. Then came the photo book. He skimmed through it, smiling at the photos of him and Tsukki from their first year of volleyball together. He picked up the baseball and examined the signatures. Lastly came to camera. "Oh yeah i remember we made that video!" Excitedly he turned on the camera. "Wow i can't believe it still works." He then searched through the videos. To his surprise there were a lot of videos on it. Around 60. And all of theme were of Tsukki. "I don't see the harm of watching atleast one." He then pressed play of the first video. 

The video showed Tsukishimas bedroom. It looked almost the same as it does now. Tsukishima stepped into the frame. Kei on the other hand was a lot younger. Still you could tell it was him. He nervously pushed up his glasses and started to speak to the camera. 

"Uh.. Hi. I'm Tsukishima Kei. Nii-chan gave me this camera. He said he used to have one when he was my age. He would make video diaries.. or something. So i guess that's what i'm doing." he then continued to introduce himself, he talked mostly of his brother and volleyball. Tadashi watched a couple more of videos. They were all of Kei explaining what happened at school, talking about his brother again. Around the 10th video is when things started to get a little interesting. 

"There were these guys picking on this freckled boy yesterday. People are so pathetic." Tadashi felt a little guilt. Still unsure who the 'pathetic' was actually meant for. 

Next video.

"Remember that freckled boy i talked about? Well we're in the same volleyball team now. I would have never guessed he played volleyball. He kept talking to me. Usually people leave me alone. This guy is different. I don't know if i like it or not." Yamaguchi let out a little smile and continued onto the next video. 

"It's been a while sense i've recorded. Me and Yamaguchi are friends i would say. I've never really had a friend so i don't know. But we hang out all the time. I even invited him over the other day. Nii-chan likes him. I'm glad they get along." The last part made him chuckle a little. Without even thinking he continued on to the next video. 

"Sorry I haven't talked to you for a long time. Things have been.. difficult." The way Tsukishimas face fell broke Yamaguchis heart. "I hate liars. Nii-Chan... He lied." The video cut short. That was the first time he's ever seen Tsukishima look that upset. It wasn't that he look mad, he looked more sad. The feeling that he shouldn't be watching these came over Tadashi. Right as he was about to put the camera down another video started to play. 

"I can't believe this. I think i might.. like... Yam-Tadashi... Yeah. Yeah.. I like Tadashi. He can't find out. He's my only friend. He can't find out. Only you can know. I am in love with my best friend. Oh my god." Tsukishimas face was bright red he hid his face in his hands. It was almost laughable at how embarrassed Kei was. "Tadashi I love you... Oh god no way could i ever say that." Yamaguchi stared at the screen with wide eyes. His face getting hotter and hotter by the minute. If it wasn't for the sudden interruption he would have been frozen like that forever. 

Tsukishima ran from behind him and grabbed the camera closing it instantly. 

"Tsukki.. I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't think there we're other videos on it.. uh... i didn't see anythings... well i mean i kind of did... but it's okay really it's not like i don't feel the same.. wait i mean.. well..."

Kei stared at him with wide eyes. Did Tadashi just confess to him? Well it was more like Tsukishima confessed to Yamaguchi. But not exactly. Oh god they're so bad at communication. 

"Yamaguchi.. It's okay. The video.. Well it's all true." 

"The.. video?" Tadashi asked almost confused. 

"Ya-Tadashi I.. I lov-ike.. i've uh always loved you. As you can tell. From the video that is."

"Tsukki!? Really?" 

"Yes." 

Without thinking Yamaguchi got up and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. 

"Yamaguchi are you crying!?"

"Maybe.. Tsukki i love you too." 

Without thinking Kei lifted Tadashis chin up with his index finger. Wiping the tears away with his thumb, he slowly inched his lips against the freckled boys. There lips moved together in perfect harmony. Tadashi was the first to pull away. Smiling up at the other boy. His smiled melting Keis heart once again.

"I should have let you watch that a long time ago." Kei followed, diving in for another kiss. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
